


How Darcy Lewis, SHIELD intern, discovered her favorite part of the job

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Spanking, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Darcy's being spanked by Coulson, she's not really submitting to him. </p><p>For this prompt at avengerkink: "Coulson has had enough with Darcy messing around at work and decides the best way to handle her for acting like a kid is to punish her like one. He calls her in his office and gives her a spanking of a lifetime which gets her hot and bothered. It ends with Coulson fucking Darcy across the desk.  Bonus: She calls him daddy. Bonus2: This becomes a regular thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Darcy Lewis, SHIELD intern, discovered her favorite part of the job

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains a "discipline" spanking that is enjoyed by the spankee but not really consented to. Clearly, not a reflection of real life or real work environments.

Coulson was staring at her from across his desk.

"Water balloons?" he said, eyebrow raised.

"It was supposed to be fun."

"It caused a false security alarm. The army and three SWAT teams were called in."

"Well, that was probably a really good drill for them?" Darcy asked.

His eyes bored into her. 

"Sorry?" she said.

A pause. "You're smart, Darcy. And you're good at your job. Except when you act like a child. So you're going to stop doing that."

 _Just say yes,_ Darcy told herself. _Just say sorry again._

Somehow, she blurted out, "It's not my fault if everyone has a stick up their ass."

Coulson's mouth twitched to a frown, just barely.

He was really pissed. 

Then he smiled, a false pleasantry. He said, calmly, but eyes full of menace, "If you're going to act like a child who needs a spanking, that's what you'll get. Are you sure that's what you want?" 

_He's giving you an out. Just act like you're sorry,_ Darcy told herself. 

"Fine, next time, instead of water balloons, I'll just start a Taser fight."

In an instant Darcy was bent over the desk. 

Damn, Coulson was fast. 

He had reached over and gently pulled her over his desk, and it didn't hurt, so he must have been careful. But it was _fast_. 

She could feel him lifting her skirt, his hand brushing over the thin cotton of her underwear and then pulling them down to her knees. 

_Holy shit. This is really happening._

His other hand then, gentle on the small of her back, holding her still. A comfort to her terror, somehow, even as she knew he was about to start.

His hand came down, a loud thwack on her ass, deep and stinging. 

She let out a whimper. This wasn't going to be just for show.

Another smack, harder, and she tried to stay stoic but she whimpered again. She thought of all the times she had admired Coulson's hands, thinking they would be soft, delicate.

Now they felt like steel.

He spanked her again, and again, alternating sides then moving to her upper thighs, a slow steady beat. She let a few tears out, telling herself that it was okay, she was face down and Coulson couldn't see her cry, but then a few more hard whacks to her thighs and she lost her will to stay silent. She heard soft sobs leave her throat, and she was mortified by them, hated that he knew he was affecting her. She knew he would notice, and she knew he would notice that she was turned on too, which was much, much worse. It was humiliating, the way she could feel her body throbbing even when she tried to order it not to, the way the pain had already started to mingle with something heated and low. It was almost impossible not to rub her legs together, to try to get some friction - to get _anything_ \- but she knew that Coulson would notice.

Because when does Coulson not notice?

He kept spanking her, and it seemed like forever, the sting building into heat and then deep cutting fire, until every smack on her ass made her cry out, loud, each sob an admission. 

Finally he paused. He leaned over her and she could feel the pressure of her body and she wanted nothing more than to press her body back into him.

He said, right next to her ear, his hot breath a threat, "Why are you being punished, Darcy?"

 _Just say it,_ Darcy told herself. _Say you were wrong. Say you won't do it again. Say you want him to --_

"Because you like having your hand on my ass?"

He smacked her ass again. _Hard._

_So. Hard._

Fuck. Coulson had been holding back. The pain was unbelievable already, and that was with him _holding back_.

She refused to say anything. He might be strong but she was stubborn.

She braced herself for another blow like the last one.

Instead he landed a series of slaps to her ass, only as hard as the earlier ones but so much faster. She had no recovery time, she had no way of knowing where on her ass and thighs he would land next, and soon her cries became one long sob. But even as she wanted him to stop, she could feel her clit throbbing, she could feel her pussy go wet. She knew her ass must be bright red, maybe bruised to hell even, and somehow the thought just turned her on more. 

Finally, he stopped. 

He ran a hand softly along her back, soothing her, as she tried to stop crying and catch her breath. 

"Darcy," he said again, more gently, "You need to tell me why you were punished. I need you to take responsibility."

She closed her eyes. Finally, she said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"And?"

"It was... stupid. And expensive. And ..." she trailed off, still crying softly.

"And this is a building full of people trained to start shooting when projectiles start flying. You could have been killed." There was a hardness to his voice. And something else.

It sounded like worry.

"I'm sorry," she cried, and she thought she even meant it, "I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. I'm sorry!"

He gently ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay," he said, and she exhaled, knowing her punishment was over. 

"Would you like to me to help you back to your quarters?" he asked.

_No._

She didn't move from where she was bent over. 

"Will you-" she asked, and then she stopped. She was angry at herself, for wanting this, for not being able to stop herself from wanting this. But she was angry most of all for being scared to ask for what she wanted. 

She didn't do wallflower. She told a guy when he was lucky enough to attract her. 

She swallowed, determined and said, "Will you... with me?"

_Pathetic. Was she suddenly allergic to the word 'fuck'?_

Coulson figured it out anyway. 

"Oh," he said, seeming surprised. "Are you -- are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're definitely sure?"

_Fuck me right now, you fucking bastard, if you leave me like this I will fucking kill you..._

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

She looked back and saw him pulling out a wallet -- and thank goodness Coulson had the piece of mind to think of condoms. She rested her head on her arms then, waiting until she felt his fingers gently press between her legs, easy entry when she had been wet for so long. It was smooth, good, though not enough. But soon Coulson's finger found her spot and she arched.

Apparently that was all he needed. 

She felt him pressing into her then, filling her slowly, gently until he was in up to the hilt.

She started to feel something.

 _Hell, no,_ she ordered herself, _You may only have the tiniest shred of dignity left but you are NOT coming at the first twitch of his dick._

She tensed and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Keep going." 

"Can I do something for you?" he said. 

"What?"

"What do you like?" he asked.

_Getting spanked and fucked over your desk, apparently._

"Umm..." she said, and damn, was it hard to focus, "Can I -- can I...." 

"Ask me," he prodded, gently, his tone empty of judgment.

"Can I -- how do you feel about being called 'daddy'?"

A pause.

"We can definitely do that," Coulson said after a moment, not quite hiding the break in his voice.

 _Holy shit,_ Darcy thought, _he's every bit as wrecked as I am._

She tried something. "Thank you for punishing me, Daddy."

His hand on her hip squeezed tighter. 

Unbelievable. She just made _Phil Coulson_ struggle to keep control.

"I deserved it, Daddy." It felt amazing to say. Humiliating. In the best possible way. And knowing that he wanted to hear as desperately as she wanted to say it -- being able to _feel_ his excitement -- made it even better.

He started jerking his hips. It felt fucking fabulous.

"Faster, please. Daddy." She lingered over the word, let it drip out of her mouth honey-slow. _Take that._

He sped up, thrusting, no signs of slowing down. She felt herself getting close, tried to stop it, tried to make him work for it, make him know that he would have to give everything he had if he wanted to please her. She told herself to breathe, to stay calm, to think of something boring, something unappealing, something --

Something other than Coulson's finger sliding in her right along his dick, landing directly on her clit.

He moved then, in and out, his finger occasionally crooking, and all she could think was _Yes, yes, FUCK YES,_ and _What a bastard, what a bastard, what a bastard._

He kept going, the tension building in her, his body slapping against her spanked ass, reminding her with each thrust of the thrashing he gave her, of how crazy it made her, wanton and needful and desperate to fall apart in his hands. 

She felt sparks, little electric pieces of bliss around her body, the blinding pleasure blossoming in all her nerves, and she felt her legs tremble, her body shuddering through orgasm, and felt him go soon after. 

She lay there for a moment, not wanting to move, wanting just to close her eyes and feel blissful and full. But she felt Coulson gently pull her up, over to his couch, where she sat in his lap and leaned her face into his neck as he held her close, as he rubbed her back and whispered things to her, and she could barely pay attention but it sounded like he was calling her sweetheart, like he was calling her a good girl. 

Finally, she looked up at him, at his eyes, brimming with affection for her, and at his mouth, pink and right next to hers.

She kissed him then. Soft at first, but then hard, a battle, until she leaned back, pulling him with her a signal for him to press his tongue between her lips, to claim her.

When they finally parted, they smiled at softly at each other.

She decided it was time to inform him: "We are definitely doing that again."


End file.
